Forever and Always
by RoseyG30
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe used to be the best of friends until Sebastian's mother took him away to France. Now Sebastian is back and where does that leave their friendship? AU after The First Time


**Title: Forever and Always  
Rating: T  
Triggers: None  
Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe used to be the best of friends until Sebastian's mother took him away to France. Now Sebastian is back and where does that leave their friendship? AU after The First Time **

It was raining that day. Kurt didn't really enjoy the rain: it ruined his hair, ruined his clothes, and made it harder to walk and not fall. His dad took him to the park that day and even though it started raining in the middle of his playing he wouldn't have changed that day for absolutely anything.

"Go play, kiddo." His father pushed him to continue his journey onwards towards the swings where he saw another young boy sitting. Kurt sat on the swing and started to pump his legs back and forth to pick up a rhythm. The other boy didn't pay much attention to the new person near him so Kurt continued to swing, until he fell off.

"Hey!" Kurt turned to see one of the bigger kids behind the swing he was previously on. He just shrugged and sat down and started to swing. Kurt kept looking at the swing in shock before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He thought it was his dad so he turned and hugged the person to him without looking, but it wasn't his dad. He looked at the slightly taller boy and noticed his eyes, big, and slightly terrified staring at Kurt.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled letting go of the boy but he just shrugged and retracted his hands back to his sides and shoved them in his pocket. He looked down at the ground and flinched when he felt the boy touch his hand.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked the strange silent boy.

"Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe," Kurt nodded and grabbed Sebastian's hand.

"Well, Sebastian, my names Kurt Hummel and I was wondering if you would play with me?" Sebastian smiled and nodded at the eight year old and they took off running to the slides, not once letting go of each other's hands unless necessary.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Kurt asked Sebastian for his phone number that day and every day the two boys either played with each other or talked on the phone. Every time Kurt saw Sebastian, he looked smaller and smaller. When he stayed at Kurt's for dinner he would never eat very much and sometimes Kurt would see bruises on Sebastian's upper back.

It didn't take long before Kurt told his daddy and Burt then asked Sebastian.

"Sebastian, who has been hitting you?" Sebastian only shook his head and grabbed Kurt's hand next to his. Burt asked a few more times, but no such luck in the matter.

A year had gone by and Kurt and Sebastian were still friends, best friend's maybe.

"Seb, we'll be best friends forever, right?" Sebastian nodded and hugged Kurt, Sebastian was never one for talking. Kurt embraced him tightly but let his grip fall when he felt Sebastian tense under his embrace.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian just nodded and gave Kurt a tired smile before dragging him back to the couch in the Hummel's living room to continue watching Lion King.

Kurt shrugged it off and held onto Sebastian's hand just a bit tighter without even realizing.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I love you." Kurt hadn't expected it, not from Sebastian. He looked up and saw the shy boy looking down. His brown hair kept falling into his eyes and Kurt leaned over and brushed it away before kissing him on the nose.

"I love you too." Sebastian looked up and beamed at him before kissing Kurt's cheek and giving him a hug.

"You don't think being only twelve years old is too young?" Sebastian asked after a minute of just holding Kurt close to him. Kurt shook his head and in a low whisper he said:

"I've loved you since that day at the park."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm moving." Kurt looked up from doing his homework and stared straight into Sebastian's eyes.

"What do you mean you're moving?" Sebastian just shrugged and his glasses slipped down his nose. He pushed them back and walked over to sit next to Kurt on his bed.

He grabbed Kurt's hand in his own before sighing, "Mom is moving and I'm going with her. We're going to France right after the school year ends."

"But that's in two weeks!" Sebastian nodded and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's cheek, trying to calm him down.

"I know and I'm sorry. I found out last night and didn't know any other way of telling you." Kurt nodded and shoved his head in between the space of Sebastian's neck and collar bone. They stayed like that for a while not saying anything.

"I'm still going to love you." Kurt whispered into Sebastian's neck causing the boy to get shivers all over his body.

"And I will still love you. Forever and Always, remember?" Kurt nodded and kissed Sebastian's neck. The two boys fell asleep tangled together on Kurt's bed, Burt not having the heart to separate the two of them.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The day Sebastian left was also the day Kurt felt true heart ache. Kurt forced his father to drive him to Sebastian's house and they didn't share any words until Sebastian was just about to get into the car.

Kurt had pulled him close into a heated kiss and after he whispered two words to the man he loved.

"Forever and- "

Before Kurt could answer Sebastian cut him off "always."

Sebastian gave Kurt one last kiss, both being able to taste the salty tears that were pouring from both their eyes. Sebastian went into his mother's car while Kurt went into his father's.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

It was September in 2008 and Kurt was just about to facebook message Sebastian when he saw his best friend and his boyfriend's facebook status. "In a relationship with Jaque Franklin," that was the first and only time Kurt had ever felt so much pain in his life. He choked back a sob and blocked Sebastian from facebook, deleted his number on the house phone, and deleted him from skype.

Sebastian cheated and Kurt will never forgive him for it.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Where do you want me to meet you?" Kurt asked Blaine before turning the ignition on in the car.

"Come to the Lima Bean!" Kurt just chuckled and responded with a quick alright and headed straight to the well known and loved café. He parked the car after a quick drive from the school and went in search for Blaine and the sight that greeted him startled him more than any of Karofsky's death threats.

"This is Kurt, my boyfriend." Kurt sent the person sitting on the other side of the table a slight glare and the smile on that persons face made Kurt want to vomit.

Kurt sent a sly smile and stretched out his hand "Sebastian Smythe" Kurt took the hand in his and shook it quickly "pleasure."

Throughout the talk Sebastian sent Kurt glances and even when he was mocking him Kurt could still see the sincerity in the boy's eyes. Kurt kept his gaze on Sebastian; nothing had changed. It was like looking at a taller version of what he saw all those years ago.

When Kurt agreed to scandals it was mostly to show off to Sebastian that if he could change then so could Kurt. When they were leaving Sebastian pulled Kurt aside and those few words brought back all the feelings that he had been storing for the past three years.

"I missed you." Kurt was just about to tell him that he missed Sebastian too before he remembered why contact was cut.

"What, did your boyfriend not satisfy you?" Sebastian was speechless and Kurt continued.

"Yeah, you know, getting your heart broken really helps a person become a bitch." With that Kurt walked over to Blaine and invited him over to watch movies at his house.

That Saturday brought a whole bunch of nerves up for Kurt and when they finally arrived at Scandals, Kurt wanted to go back home. They walked in and saw Sebastian at the bar.

"I see your style hasn't gotten any better."

"And I see that your style is more flamboyant than ever. You see, getting your heart broken really helps someone become a dick." With that Sebastian grabbed Blaine out on the dance floor but instead of paying attention to Blaine, Sebastian casted glances at Kurt with the smuggest look Kurt has ever seen on him. Two can play at this game.

Kurt strutted up and started dancing with Blaine but while doing that he grinded into Sebastian letting him know exactly what he missed out on. Sebastian pulled away after a while and went to get more drinks for himself and Blaine.

"I love you." Blaine kept whispering it in Kurt's ear as they danced and every time Blaine would say it, it became harder for Kurt to say it back. He felt a hand on his back that he knew didn't belong to Blaine but it didn't belong to Sebastian either. He turned and saw a drag queen shoot him a wink and squeeze his ass. Blaine was too drunk to comprehend and that's when Kurt started to worry.

"Hey, how about you leave him alone?" Kurt looked back and saw Sebastian stand behind him. Instead of happy Kurt just felt even more upset. He didn't need Sebastian babying him! Where was he all those years ago?

"What are you? His protector?" a crowd had started and Sebastian just nodded and pushed Kurt behind him. Sebastian kept his hand in Kurt's and even though Kurt didn't want it there, it stayed.

"Yeah, got a problem with that? You might need a protector of your own if you keep messing with my boy." Kurt had never seen Sebastian this hostile. He was always the shy boy who wore t-shirts and cardigans not this broad and brave boy that was up for any challenge that was thrown this way.

The drag queens just shook their heads and walked back to their own partying. Sebastian kept up the façade until he turned around and worry was etched across his face.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian was generally concerned but Kurt couldn't keep the bite out of his voice.

"I'm fine." Kurt ripped his hand out of Sebastian's and the look he received could have ripped through his heart if it wasn't already broken. Kurt cleared his throat and nodded saying it once again softer "I'm fine, thank you." Sebastian nodded and pointed at a crowd of people.

"Your boyfriend is attracting some attention over there. Might want to fix that," Kurt nodded and went to grab Blaine away. They started walking towards the exit because an hour of scandals was perfectly enough time spent there.

Sebastian couldn't help himself from following the couple outside to make sure they were fine but the sight that greeted him wasn't something he would have enjoyed seeing. Blaine was on top of Kurt but from the looks of it Kurt wasn't exactly enjoying it. It took everything Sebastian had not to walk over there and pull Blaine off of Kurt. Finally Blaine had gotten up but walked out and started his walk to the nearest bus station.

Sebastian walked over and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder just like all those years ago. Kurt looked up and instead of backing away or embracing him like Sebastian expected Kurt to do, he stayed still. He looked into Sebastian's eyes and the only thing he said before backing away was "what happened to forever and always?"

"The offer is still out there if you still want it!" Sebastian yelled back and he saw a hint of a smile on Kurt's face. Part one of win Kurt back is complete.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Over the weeks Sebastian had been persuading Kurt into hanging out with him. He was even popping back into the Hummel's household! Well, now it was the Hummel-Hudson residence but Finn and Carole were still nice people to be spending his time with.

Whenever the two argued they had smiles and smirks on letting the other know they were only joking, but that didn't stop Blaine from worrying. Blaine took it upon himself to make sure his boyfriend and new friend were getting along.

"Look, I have called you two here to make sure you two are getting along. I know Sebastian that you have feelings for me but you have to realize that I am with Kurt and Kurt I only love you, all right?" Sebastian's eyes widened and he gave Kurt the funniest look the boy had seen in a while. Sebastian's gaze landed back on Blaine before saying it plain and clear:

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I do not like you in more than a platonic way." Blaine just looked at Sebastian in utter shock and Kurt just couldn't help but burst out laughing in the Lima Bean. Old couples were giving the three boys looks but Kurt couldn't care because both Sebastian and Blaine were in shock.

"Then- then why does Kurt hate you?" Kurt looked from Sebastian, to Blaine, and back to Sebastian in question. He didn't hate Sebastian, not at all. That didn't mean he liked him either.

"I don't hate him." Sebastian gave Kurt a look and before Kurt could say anything, Sebastian opened his mouth.

"I thought you do." Kurt shook his head and Sebastian just shrugged. Blaine continued to stare at the two as they exchanged looks that only they could understand. Sebastian nodded and it all seemed settled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was all settled, until Sebastian kissed Kurt. He kissed Kurt straight on the mouth right after singing "I Want You Back" and that's when it all went downhill. Kurt pushed Sebastian off him and an ear piercing smack was echoed across the Warbler hall.

"Why do you think that was alright?" Kurt's words came out in small chocked sobs and Sebastian tried to grab for him but Jeff and Nick grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Kurt Edward Hummel, I am so sorry. Please, give me another chance." Sebastian's screams were echoing down the hallways of Dalton Academy and the look Kurt gave him made him stop in his tracks.

"Bye, Sebastian." Kurt continued his way out and that's when Blaine and Santana told the Warblers of the challenge. To Santana and the other Warblers the challenge was Michael Jackson for Regionals, for Sebastian and Blaine the challenge was to win over Kurt's heart.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The showdown in the garage went well. No freak accident, no huge fights, but a lot of flirting on Sebastian's part. He would get as close to Kurt as possible and if he wasn't flirting he was glaring down at Blaine.

It drove Kurt crazy.

He wanted to clear his head and the only thing that came to mind was to go somewhere precious to him. He got in his car and drove to the first place he could think of. Lima's Public Playground.

The playground reminded him of all the times he went there with his mother and all the time he and Sebastian had played there. He plopped himself onto the swing and starting pumping his legs. Kurt kept his view down on the sand but he noticed a familiar presence next to him.

"Did you follow me here?" Sebastian's laugh could be heard miles away and when Kurt looked to his right he saw the boy shaking his head.

"I had the same idea as you." Kurt nodded and the two sat in silence for a short duration of time before Sebastian spoke again.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the kiss. I – I just, Kurt, I really love you. When I left, I didn't think I could ever love again, and you know what? I didn't. As many times as I tried I couldn't get you out of my mind, and when you cut off contact, I spiraled and I'm sorry." Kurt listen, didn't interrupt and didn't say anything afterwards but grabbed Sebastian's hand and started swinging with the boy.

"Well, I thought I fell in love again, right up until I saw your face in the Lima Bean. This is so you to do Sebastian. Remember all those girls in middle school who hated me because I was going out with you? Now I'm pretty sure you've got Blaine hating me because he wants you. You're that type of person Seb and I wish I didn't love it, but I do. I love your personality, your smile, your hair, and even your atrocious sense in fashion." Kurt and Sebastian both chuckled and Sebastian gave Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"I just love you and I hate that I do because I was perfectly happy with Blaine. What do you expect me to do Sebastian? Just drop everything? Drop everything I know and everything I love and run back to you? I can't just do that Sebastian." Kurt pulled his hand away and got up from the swing. Sebastian got up from his swing as well and took a hold of Kurt's hand again. He planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek and pulled him down to sit on a bench with him.

"I'm not asking you to do anything: if you're happy, then I'm happy. If you want to stay with Blaine, stay with Blaine. Just do what you want to do. Just don't cut me out of your life." Kurt sighed and rested his head only his old best friend's shoulder.

"The problem is that I'm not happy with Blaine and I'm not sure if I ever was. I feel like I filled the void of losing you with him and he filled the void of losing Oliver with me. I love _you, _and I want to be with you." Sebastian let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and put his arm around Kurt.

"Do what you want but just know that I love you too." That was all Kurt needed to hear before he kissed Sebastian. The rest would be taken care of but the playground that introduced them was the playground that brought them back to each other.

**A/N: **

**Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review! **


End file.
